


Merry Christmas!

by Skybirdday



Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Memories, Naughty, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You have an idea for a special Christmas.
Relationships: Ducky/Wife! Reader
Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/535051
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas!

"Here you go, my dear. A cup of proper tea," said your husband as you reach out and take the  
porcelain cup from his hands.

"Thank you, Donny," you say as you take a sip. Quietly, you two sit for a few moments to  
savor your tea before you say "Since you are currently home from London and the University,  
I was thinking of doing something special for Christmas."

"Oh, so early. It's only October and I thought we would celebrate with Jethro and  
the others." said Ducky, taking another sip of 

You nod. "Oh, we will, but this is for our own private celebration. Do you remember our  
first Christmas?"

Ducky chuckled. "Oh, yes. We were poor and decided on one simple gift for the holidays as  
a newly married couple."

You smile. "You got me a bottle of Jean Nate lotion and I treated it like gold until it  
ran out."

"And you, wrapped yourself in red ribbon, and placed yourself under the tree. Best gift  
I ever got and fun in unwrapping too," he said with a wink.

You blushed. "I have to do some planning, but would you like to recreate our first  
Christmas?"

Ducky smiled. "My love, I would enjoy nothing more. However, I do have a request."

"Yes?"

Ducky's eyes twinkled as he looked at you. "Wrap yourself in blue this time. It matches your eyes."

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time I wrote the first story, but I put away for a few years.  
> Then a month ago, I found it again and decided to post it this Christmas. Enjoy!
> 
> Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happier New Year!


End file.
